The Fox's Journey
by fictionleaguefanser
Summary: The story of a fox and an strange boy, happening upon each other and forced to fight for their lives, and maybe find out more about each other than they wanted to. Ahri x Ezreal Rated M for Lemons.
1. The Beginning (Part 1 of 3)

**The Beginning**

A lone figure, robed from head to toe, face covered by the cowl they wore, all dark red, like blood, with a pack on their back not too heavy, but not empty either. Their hands were gloved with leather, rough and weathered, boots for their feet reaching almost knee high, moved through the bustling market, full of smells rich and sweet, vivid colors, and noises aplenty, made their way to the tavern, as if eager, as most are, for a nice drink after such a hot day in the sun.

From a first glance the hooded traveler saw that the it looked very run down, some of the logs, rotten and old, some windows broken, most likely from some of the many drunken brawls. It was obvious that the owner wasn't too interested in what is known as "hard work". That or he simply wasn't able to, the traveler did not give it much thought.

They had seen one too many taverns to know they would need to be on their way in the morning, maybe even before that. As they entered the musky and humid atmosphere of the tavern through the rotten wooden door, they could see what could only be described as a dead hour.

One man on one of the many tables passed out, evident by the fallen mug next to his hand. Blood stains on the floor and, other fluids which did not need more thought put into them. Wanted posters on the wall of infamous Noxian troops and generals as well as some man with a very, very big ponytail, a silent piano in the back corner. The traveler noticed the long table on the left, a stereotype of any tavern, the bartender behind it in front of all manner of alcohol. Announced by the squeaking door, he noticed the newcomer.

"Welcome to The Tall Mandolin" he said happily, "Rooms, drinks, food, we have what ya need if you have the coin!"

Obviously, a joyful fellow. He himself looked well kept, a nice fashioned moustache and clean clothes, from the white shirt only slightly unbuttoned, to the brown pants he wore, he had a positive air about him. He was a people person, the traveler's least favorite type, how lucky. As they made their way to the bar stool, still silent, the bartender asked,

"So, what can I do ya for fine sir?" again joyously. The traveler just pointed to a bottle of whiskey over the man's head.

"Ahh so you're a whiskey man eh? Well that is a fine choice if I do say so myself, brewed it this morning!", he said proudly as he poured the drink. "It's my own recipe so if ya think it needs something just tell me and I'll fix it up." He said with a big grin, which was almost comical as you couldn't see his mouth from his moustache.

As he handed the cup to the traveler he noticed that the gloves gave in quite a bit.

"Oi, in case ya didn't know, your gloves are a bit big." Inspecting the gloves from a distance, he started to speak again. "I know a shopkeeper down the road who will fix them up for you, just tell 'em Robert sent ya, they owe me a favor or two, Felicia her name is, so you should be good to go!".

The traveler nodded in appreciation.

Grinning again, he asked, "so what do you think of my famous concoction, Robert's Potion of Wonders I call it.", he said beaming with pride.

With surprise, the traveler had to admit it was good, as they gave a simple thumbs up the man was overjoyed.

"Finally, someone likes it yes!" he exclaimed jumping in the air whooping with joy. This brought a small smile to the traveler's face.

"Oi, so me was thinking, would you mind me knowing your name?", he asked with curiosity, "Maybe I can string a tale of the mysterious figure who enjoyed my drink!".

He was obviously a dreamer, thought the traveler.

In the silence Robert grabbed a mug, uncomfortable eventually, most likely from the silence, he asked another question, "So what are you doing so far in Ionia?", he asked. "Not many foreigners get this far as they aren't liked us much, so what's the story eh?", unconsciously leaning in, Robert was entering, dangerous, territory.

He spoke again, "you don't speak so much huh?" he said a little crestfallen. Robert suddenly lit up,

"I know!", he said loudly, "Maybe you can't speak at all, and you need paper, I'll go get some!" he said running off through a door behind the counter, the loud thumping suggested he went upstairs somewhere.

As the traveler took another swig, they let out a sigh, inching the gloves off to relieve their hand from the uncomfortable feeling, " _gloves three sizes too big is honestly not the most comfortable._ " thought the traveler, " _He is a nice guy, haven't seen as many lately, bit refreshing"_

As the traveler continued their task with the gloves and their buttons, the door suddenly burst open, exploding outward sending woodchips flying.

The traveler jumped out of their chair ready to fight, gloves would have to wait apparently, half unbuttoned. The figure ran in, covered in sweat, clothed in a brown leather jacket, and eyes covered with goggles as well as his shaggy blonde hair, boots up to his knees, as well as leather gloves. His actually fit though, the most noticeable thing though was the gauntlet on his left hand, a blue gem on its surface, the traveler was entranced by the magic flowing from it, intoxicating them and almost put them in a dream-like state.

As they violently tore their eyes away from it, the newcomer walked with force to the table next to the traveler, "sir.", he said nodding his head in greeting.

"Is Robert here? I need to speak with him." The man said urgently, the traveler nodded, "Let me guess, said he would get you something in the back and is still gone?", he asked obviously having known Robert for quite a while.

The traveler nodded, the newcomer took this time to take in this stranger having a drink at his friend's bar. Robed all the way from head to toe, a cowl covering the face, and now noticing cloth covering more of the face only letting the eyes through, boots almost like his own as well. He then noticed the gloves.

"Umm by the way, did you know your gloves are a bit- ", the traveler glared at him. "My bad I'm sorry!" He said, unnerved by their demeanor, " _Ok obviously a sore subject, man I always meet the strangest people",_ he thought with a sunken face.

"Well I'm Ezreal, what about you?" he asked holding his hand out in greeting, only silence met him.

Just then Robert popped through the door back to them, arms loaded with stacks of paper covering the entirety of his front half, scrolls, parchment, stone slabs? " _Is that even considered paper_?" The traveler thought.

"I didn't know what kind of paper you might need so I grabbed all of it I could find!" he said, as he turned though he saw Ezreal and smiled, "Ez! How have you been buddy?" he asked beaming at the ears. Dumping the comical amount of paper off to the side he came to meet his apparent friend.

"Well I've aged a millennia waiting for you, I got what you asked for." Ezreal said reaching in his pocket, having found it he slammed a piece of parchment down on the table. "There you go buddy, new alchemy recipes, you know this was guarded by a den of Murk Wolves, right?", he asked obviously a little miffed.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know honest, and apologies for taking so long I was grabbing some parchment for our mute friend here.", Robert said unfazed.

Ezreal looked at the traveler, stunned, he suddenly realized how rude he must have been earlier! He hurried into a bowing position. "I apologize with the biggest apology I can muster for being so rude to you there is nothing I can say that conveys my apology enough!", he exclaimed.

The traveler only nodded accepting the apology, but not wanting to be around these strangers too long, they pointed to the second floor.

"Oh!" Robert said, "ya want a room eh? Well that'll be five silver pieces for the night, 10 for breakfast tomorrow, wait but you're disabled so I'll make it seven to add the breakfast!", he said trying to mend the situation between Ezreal and this mystery person, whatever happened he didn't want the first customer to like his drink be too offended to come back!

They nodded holding up five fingers then switching quickly to two, symbolizing seven,

"aright!" he exclaimed, "breakfast it is, help yourself to the third room on the left, key is inside on the bed, and call me if ya need anything at all!", he said with a wink, retreating into the back.

Ezreal still feeling bad quickly stopped the traveler from leaving to their new quarters, "Wait!" he said quite loudly, it was almost a surprise that the man in the back was still asleep.

"What can I do to make up for my behavior earlier?", he said, almost begging.

The traveler smiled but shook their head, continuing upstairs, Ezreal however, was not finished.

"Please there must be something!", he yelled grabbing at their hand. As he reached he grabbed some of the hanging cloth from their oversized glove, specifically the one the traveler had forgotten to button back up.

Ezreal not knowing this, pulled to stop the stranger but succeeded in only taking the glove off, falling on his face half way up the stairs and tripping the traveler onto their backside. Both crying out in pain Ezreal looked up at the dazed figure on the steps, suddenly surprised, for in the commotion the traveler's face was revealed.

Ezreal was astounded, as he had just laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, hair black as midnight cascading down her shoulders, red markings on her face like the whiskers of a cat, and golden, mesmerizing eyes, almost like those of a wild creature. Astounded as the woman shook her head from the impact, Ezreal could see that she in fact had ears atop her head and a tail, no, more tails were unfurling behind her! She was Vastayan!

Realizing his mistake, taking it all in, the male appearance, covering animal appendages, the silent facade, and he just screwed it all up. As he looked back up at her she was furious, and if looks could kill Ezreal would be thirty six feet deep right now.

"Umm...I'm sorry?" he said with a very shaky voice.

They stood their in awkward silence, Ezreal realizing that he should leave, now!

"I'm just going to go now…" he said as he tried to back out, but suddenly for some unknown reason he was following her?

" _Why am I going this way?! NO NO GO AWAY FROM THE SCARY FOX LADY!",_ he thought has he had no control over himself.

As he came closer to her, she held his chin and forced him to look at her eyes, those deep, golden, charming eyes.

She started to speak, in a soothing tone, surprising Ezreal.

"You are going to come with me and we're going to have a nice chat"

Those words scared Ezreal a little, regaining control, he realized he had a choice, damn his curiosity, he thought, as he followed her into the room, wondering what would happen next.

Unknowingly the shadow of a man outside the window of the tavern left the scene.


	2. The Beginning (Part 2 of 3)

**Hey there everyone, I noticed some people followed the story and I am honestly surprised as this is my first story. Thank you all the same, I apologize for not updating sooner, I do have college and work plus adulting to keep up with so updates will be slow for most if not all the story. But if you guys can stick in there with me I really hope this will be a good one!**

 **The Beginning**

 **(Part 2)**

Ezreal followed the Vastayan into the room, confused as hell as to why she isn't fuming with him. But he isn't one to judge as it is his fault that he almost exposed her he thought. He tried not to stare at her ears or down at her tails and try as he might, he couldn't stare anywhere else. She wanted his attention so staring away is a no, looking too far down would place his gaze at her exterior, also no. Any higher, sure it would be her hair as her back is to him but if she were to turn around, he may die from her anger.

He was left in the awkward gazing spot of the small of her back, not a lot to see with all her raven colored hair in the way but at least he'd be safe.

She was having trouble with the key but finally jerked it the right way.

"There we go" she said with relief. "Come on in" again said with that soothing tone, almost sultry.

The room was very clean surprisingly, a shiny, clean window sitting on the far wall, one bed with sheets very neatly made on the left and a gift basket atop the bed full of fruits and sweets. A nice desk and chair on the right wall and a door to the left before the bed, presumably the bathroom. Being late day, the setting sunlight was creeping into the room at an orange color.

"It seems Robert takes care of his guests as much as possible, he's nice", the foxlike figure said, Ezreal didn't speak as the situation was too tense for his comfort. She dropped her bags on the bed, then removing her robe, boots, and comically sized gloves right next to them, folding them nicely. Now in only her normal attire, a red and white mix of a dress and a skirt covering most of her body. A tassel on her hip running down the length of her legs, and sleeves cut off from the dress with small points reaching over her shoulders. The dress itself did not cover much, as Ezreal saw when she turned to him.

Exposing quite the amount of cleavage and a bit high near her thighs he quickly glanced away, well almost, his attention was grabbed by one of her tails. Then watched as it moved around, Ahri knew he was watching and guided it up near her face, slowly as to keep him in, Ezreal unaware of this watched the white fur in awe as it raised, then as it was near her head it receded, only for his attention to be grabbed yet again, this time by one of her ears twitching. He was amazed, he had met Vastayans before but only two, a bunny, and a monkey, but this was something different all together.

Her ear twitched and moved down towards her hair, then she spoke.

"You can calm down now I'm not going to kill you, I won't even hurt you I promise", she said as she walked towards him, Ezreal still at the door.

"In fact, you can leave, but you're going to have to give me something." She said slowly, as she walked slowly, crossing her long legs as she walked, making Ezreal gulp. "What would that be?", he asked her quite nervous to be honest.

"Nothing much, just a little something I like to call, essence.", she said as she finally reached him, uncomfortably close, faces centimeters apart, she smelled good, Ezreal thought, like the jungle of Ionia, sweet, yet with the hint of nature in it. " _Wait wait wait, calm down you are in a precarious situation here buddy!"_ Ezreal thought.

He could see her face marks, like whiskers very closely now, her face was beautiful, and he couldn't deny it, he was thinking of not dying though to think of anything else now.

"And what is that because I don't have any on that on…. sorry what do I call you?" he said with slight confidence.

"Oh, apologies I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox", she said has she stood back, flaring her tails in front of the window making her look stunning. She walked back to him, speaking again. "Trust me by the way when I say you have some on you, everyone does, could be a little could be a lot depending on their, hmmm let's say activities." She said with a smile, looking him up and down, "oh yes you'll do, I don't think you do said activity enough." Smiling again, he was getting confused.

"I'm sorry are you not mad at me?" he exclaimed with a passion.

"Well why would I be mad?" She questioned him, a little shocked at his bravado.

"Because I almost exposed you to anyone who could've been in that room!" He said getting dangerously close to shouting.

"Well if you keep that voice up then you will anyways, and I don't care since nobody else saw me I just need to make you forget you did." She said quite frankly.

"Wait make me forget?!" he said with surprise, "You're going to take my memories?!" he asked with a hint of fear.

"Only the ones where I am in them darling don't worry, someone finds out eventually I do it quite a bit to tell you the truth" she said walking towards him, she suddenly smiled, "I am so bored with the usual way though, and you look fun, so let's have fun" she said smiling a bit bigger with a giggle.

Ezreal now fearing the woman went for the door, he tried to use his gauntlet, but she made it to him first, her face right in his.

" _But she was across the room!"_ he thought with surprise, "How- "he tried to speak but her lips took his, locking in place she gave a slight moan into his mouth.

Backing off she let him speak, "What the hell?!" he shouted, "what are you doing?" he shouted, again.

"You see the way essence I need is in your seed, so I'll be taking a smidge" she said calmly, smiling, "and with my charm magic you should cooperate now with ease, just enjoy it."

She sat down on the chair next to the desk, crossing her legs and put her arm over her knee, still smiling.

"Charm magic what are you- "and then he felt it, as if he was being pulled again, but this time he wanted her, not the other way around, then he was lost, with no time to think.

 **LEMON WARNING!**

She stood up and walked towards him, shoving him on the bed in a sitting position, his eyes glazed, she looked at him. Sitting there, she felt a little bad, taking advantage of him. But she needed this she told herself, as she leaned down and began to rub his length through his pants, already hardening it. She was surprised as it was a bit bigger from what she remembered. From what she could feel, it was at least 7 inches! She felt herself growing excited, realizing this, she sped up.

She stripped off his pants, his member springing up and hitting her face, surprising her, she stood there in shock with his member in her face. Smiling she stood, and put her index finger on the tip, making it twitch. She began to rub just under the head of his cock, with just one finger, then two, as she went to three it grew another inch! Ezreal began to moan a little as he felt a surprising amount of pleasure form the treatment.

Surprised she felt mesmerized herself, as she began to lean down on her knees she stared at it from below, near his balls. She started to play with his testicles and blew on his cock to see if it reacted.

I reacted nicely as it grew another half inch, leaning down from the weight of itself, it almost reached her face, so close her hot breath was felt on his cock. She gave the tip a small lick, then one more form the base to the tip. As she finished the last lick Ezreal's member was twitching uncontrollably.

But Ahri had stopped, frozen she was staring at the floor.

"Ahri?" Ezreal asked, "you ok?"

Ahri was not ok though as she had not had any sex since she had left the League, no essence, sex, or anything, just travelling nonstop. The taste of Ezreal's member had done something to her.

" _SEX! UNSANCTIONED, REAL, SEX!"_ She looked up at Ezreal, her eyes dilated, more canine-like, " _MINE!"_

"Ahri?" Ezreal said, his cock still slightly weighed down by its own weight, precum leaking out, as well as the only thing Ahri's attention was on, "You're scaring me…wanna snap out of it?" Ezreal said nervously backing up.

At his motion Ahri jumped at him pinning his legs in place, engulfing five of the eight and a half inches in a go, making Ezreal cry out in pleasure, falling backward as she laughed around his cock, vibrating it with her mouth. Her tongue expertly rubbing his member all over sending him in fits.

Unable to think he let his mind take over, wanting to reach his climax faster as Ahri bobbed her head up and down at a startling pace, she felt hands on the back of her head, surprised she tried to bring her head up to see what was happening then felt her shoved down his whole length! Gagging she couldn't breathe very well, Ezreal held her there keeping the pleasure up as her throat contracted around his length.

He kept thrusting into her mouth and shoving her down for a few more minutes, Ahri moaning from pleasure with him, but the lack of air was getting to Ahri, she started to wake up from her lust filled trance. As she came back to her senses she felt a pressure in his cock as he shoved her back down and held her there for his climax.

" _No! NOOO! LET ME UP YOU'LL DIE!"_ Ahri thought as she tried to get up in a frantic manner, pushing and shoving trying to get his hands off her, " _If I drink you all up then you die! LET ME UP!"_

Ezreal was unaware, and just pushed her back down, "Now be sure to take it all, swallow." He said a little maliciously.

Ahri couldn't stop him, she didn't want this, she started to cry as she couldn't stop his fate, he pushed her down one more time, his length reaching the back of her throat and the pressure exploded, Ezreal letting out a massive moan alongside his climax, thrusting into her mouth, his seed covering her entire throat, Ahri trying to spit it out.

Unable to do so due to Ezreal's actions she was forced to swallow all his seed. He went limp then and fell on his back his cock drooping down having never gone through this amount of pleasure before, the exhausted muscle was spent. Ahri came up for air, heaving as some cum dribbled out of her mouth, chest heaving and still sobbing. She looked at Ezreal with sadness in her eyes.

 **LEMON END**

"It's my fault" she sobbed, "It's all my fault I'm sorry!" she couldn't stop the endless tears. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS AGAIN!" She bent over his body head against his side, wetting the bed with tears.

"What was that about being loud earlier?" a voice said

Ahri's ears perked up, she sat straight up looking at Ezreal sitting there, perfectly fine, looking at her with concern. "What's wrong?"

She was dumbstruck, "Ho-, how are…" relieved to the point of exhaustion, she just hugged him, happy he didn't die.

"Ahri it's fine whatever it is" he said soothingly patting her head, a little confused, then he looked down and grew a shade of tomato not yet discovered.

"A-Ahri?" he said with sudden nervousness, stuttering.

"What's wrong ?!" She said with worry hoping he wasn't hurt from her essence drain, "Are you in pain?" she searched his body for marks, but his magic levels seemed fine.

"Wh-, Why is my…. umm, why is it on your shoulder?!" Ezreal asked looking at his cock drooping over Ahri's shoulder.

Ahri looked, and then she laughed, in relief and from his statement, "Oh nothing" she said as she gave his head a quick suck leaving it with a kiss. Making it twitch again, "Well get your pants back up you're staying with me." She said as she stood up going to the bathroom.

"Wait what?!" Ezreal exclaimed, "Why?! We don't even know each other!" He was getting flustered.

"You survived my advances and a full drain of your essence, that makes you interesting" she said from the bathroom throwing her kimono outside the door. Ezreal could hear a shower running, "Now you get to go after me ok? You need to clean up, unless?" She said leaning out the door smiling at him.

"Unless what?" Ezreal said nervously, looking away respectively.

"You want me to clean you up myself" she said with a grin

"Take your shower!" Ezreal exclaimed throwing a towel at the door that she caught.

"humph fine your loss." She said as she stomped off.

Ezreal grumbling, very confused, as he started to belt up, his gauntlet glowing a slight hue of blue.


	3. The Beginning (Part 3 of 3)

**The Beginning**

 **(Part 3)**

 **I know I know it has been a long while, life kind of caught up to me and I apologize for anyone who is interested in this story. I have some hefty classes that love homework, also work, and just social life so I do apologize but I will try to update as often as possible!**

Ahri was standing outside the shower, naked, as the water warmed, her reflection revealing her cum stained mouth, but she didn't care as she was deep in thought.

 _How did he live?_ She thought to herself in confusion. _I mean I'm happy, but nobody ever lives, especially from that much essence drained._

In her deep thinking she looked back up and realized the mirror had fogged over, frustrated with her own thoughts she stepped under the water.

The steaming water ran over her in a comforting way, cleaning her of the days work, the stress, and renewing her. It ran over her curves, touched her perfect face, and caressed her form. Her hair being weighed down by the water as she brushed it under the shower, still thinking.

 _I wonder,_ she thought in a curious manner, _Could he give me more?_ A smirk formed on her lips as she proclaimed, "Well I guess we'll see in time"

Banging could be heard on the door.

"Hey umm Ahri?" Ezreal said from the other side, "I think we need to talk because I still don't know what really happened, are you almost done?"

"You could come in here and check for yourself!" She said playfully with a small giggle.

"I'll wait" He said indignantly. A few moments of silence passed until he spoke once more, "Hey do you know where my pants are by chance?"

Ahri smiled to herself, _How adorable,_ "Somewhere on the floor, near the bed" She called out, turning the water off.

As she walked out, clothed and a towel in her hair, Ezreal walked in starting the water again.

Ahri sat down feeling very refreshed, then Ezreal stuck his head out, "Hey uh is that the only towel?" He asked curiously.

She realized it was, unwrapped it and threw it to him, "Yeah my bad, let it dry on the wall until you're done" She said, almost interrupted buy his small snort.

"What's so funny?" She said with a flat tone.

"Nothing much just come check the mirror" Ezreal replied with a small giggle.

Ahri went to the mirror slightly confused, as she walked up, she realized her hair was an absolute mess from the towel being unwrapped too early, Ezreal started laughing very hard and couldn't contain it.

Ahri was fuming, she grabbed the hairbrush, stormed out of the bathroom yelling "Clean your cock already!" and slammed the door.

Once Ezreal was done she had finished up her hair again, he had on leather pants and a white shirt, throwing the brush at him she gave a slight humph as she was still a little miffed about the previous situation.

"Well you're welcome for letting you know" He said with a smirk, "Come on I helped you, people would have stared and everything"

"Enough" she said clearly not wanting to talk about it, "Let's talk about our next destination." She pulled a map out of her cloak on the coat hanger laying the map down on the desk by the wall.

"Excuse me?!" Ezreal said with surprise, "I'm sorry who says I am staying with you?!" He says as he walks very quickly to her not happy at all.

Ahri looks at him and says with almost no emotion, "I did, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't as I only remember walking in here, and then walking towards you with my…" He suddenly gets very red. "Anyways tell me what happened!"

As Ahri pans over the map, looking over the crossed off areas she states in a matter of fact tone, "I charmed you to try and erase your memories, which involved sucking your verrrry endowed cock, until you had me deepthroat you and swallow almost all of your cum. "She said, thinking of that cock again made her squirm but she had work to do.

"Usually nobody survives giving me their seed, but you did, and I want to know why" She said looking at him, then back at the map. Bending over a bit more to get a better view

Ezreal was very red at this point and said he needed a moment, as he sat on the bed, avoiding the cum stains on the sheets.

As Ahri looked at him, she began to form an idea. _If he doesn't want me now, I'll convince him with time._ With this in mind, she began to shift her round ass more to face him as she looked at the map, her short dress revealing a little bit of her underwear, she heard him shuffle again indicating he saw, and was embarrassed.

 _Oh yes, he will do perfectly_

As she looked over the map he asked, "where are you going anyways?"

Ahri held up a broken medallion, "This is my only possession from when I was able to think" she said intriguing Ezreal greatly.

"Well what happened to it?" He asked plainly

"I don't know, but I will find out." She said, turning to face him, "I don't know who I am, I was a fox before this, magic made me into _this._ " She said gesturing to herself. "If I can find that medallion maybe I can find out who I am meant to be in this world" She proclaimed hopefully.

"Annnnd the only reason you want me, is to fuck you" Ezreal pointed out matter of factly.

Ahri, a little surprised perked up her ears going up a little, still looking at the map. "I mean yea I already told you why, that could also have some—EEP!" She screeched as she could feel hands on her ass.

 **LEMON WARNING!**

She looked behind her seeing Ezreal standing over her, roughly massaging her ass and lifting her dress a little, revealing her womanhood to himself.

"Umm WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ahri proclaims loudly.

"Well you see I am an explorer, and your tale interests me." He said unzipping his pants revealing his cock once more, "And since I want to help you now, I feel this may be our last chance at privacy together." He stated to her

Ahri was still processing this young embarrassed man now being very forward, "I thought you didn't like this!" she said confused.

"I didn't as random sex with someone I just met was a little fast but now it is on my terms and Ahri." He said moving closer to her ears as he said huskily, "you _owe_ me."

As he said that he thrust into her precious spot, immediately burying himself inside to the hilt. Ahri screamed in pleasure being filled so fast and so much all at once. Her legs weak already as her arms gave out and she landed on the table, arms splayed over her head.

Before she could even think he started to move, groaning, "Wow you are so _tight oh my god_." She could barely process what he was saying she was in so much pleasure, as his throbbing member was slowly extracted from her and thrusted right back in full force.

Every time Ezreal would thrust, Ahri's tails would straighten up, as Ezreal saw this he decided to test something, he grabbed one of the tails, not hard, but enough to hold it in place.

"What…..are…you…..doing?" Ahri said between moans.

Ezreal grinned, "I just want to see how you feel about this." He said squeezing it.

Ahri threw her head back, all of her tails going rigid, her back bending backwards so far she looked straight up as she reached her climax, moaning in utter bliss.

Ezreal took this moment to undo the top of her dress revealing her orbs. As they bounced, he grabbed one of them and gently applied pressure along with her tail as she breathed heavily still being filled by his cock.

She climaxed again instantly, "Wow Ahri you're an easy one" he said with confidence, starting to thrust faster.

She couldn't speak she was so exhausted, and her brain filled with only thoughts of how amazing she felt.

He flipped her on her back, laying on the table looking up at him, he pinned both her arms over her head with one hand and thrust back in making her back bend again as she squealed.

Ezreal then moved to her breasts sucking on one making her squirm all the while she never stopped moaning in staccato fashion, as Ezreal had picked up the pace.

He then moved his other hand to one of her ears, rubbing it with his thumb, kneading it, she squirmed even more, after a few more minutes of this she same again to her own amazement, never having been satisfied this much by a man anywhere.

"Ezreal…" she said weakly, "please, I can't keep going, please stop I can't, it feels so gooooood" she moaned her tongue hanging out of her mouth, she started to go cross-eyed.

Alright I will finish then, he said as he picked up his pace feverishly, pumping in and out, hitting her cervix repeatedly, as the pressure built, he released it all inside of her as she came one more time, both moaning in bliss.

Ahri was passed out on the table as Ezreal slowly pulled out with a squelching sound.

 **LEMON END!  
_**

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then, the out adventure really begins." He said looking at her medallion.

Ezreal then turned, moved the gift basket off the bed and moved Ahri to it, tucking her in after cleaning her up and putting her dress back on, he brushed her hair and laid her to rest, as he followed suit after cleaning himself up.

"Tomorrow we head out Ahri, I'll help you find who you are." He said with a kind determination. Then falling asleep as evening had set upon them.


End file.
